Oh My Jiraiya-Sama!
by Rylovesfans55
Summary: Naruto finds he is attracted to older men specifically Jiraiya who he is currently traveling with. Will his love be unrequited?


Hello Readers. I'm still working on the other stories updates but I wanted to do at least one story for valentine's day. So this is a one shot. I hope you all enjoy and happy Valentine's day. Many of you might or might not have someone to be with you on this day but I'll just say all of you are beautiful people in some way. Also in this it's important to know since their culture is similar to Japan's there will be Valentine's day and White day, were females give males candy on Valentine's day. If I get any information wrong please inform me so I can make changes I don't wish to offend someone because of my ignorance. I also included some hentai lemon in this so if it's bad please tell me first time writing a hentai lemon.

Rating: M

Warnings: Sexual Content, Yaoi, Older Male with Younger male, a little bit hentai, and Ooc Characters.

Pairing: Jiraiya/Naruto, Jiraiya/Random Woman

Oh My Jiraiya-sama!

It was nearing Valentine's day within the elemental countries and one boy always hated this time of year. He never received any chocolates from any girl before during his classes at the academy. So he never gave any chocolates out on white day since no girls gave him any. Then again truth be told he never really liked females he found himself more drawn towards males. Not just any males either, most of the males he was drawn to were older. One such man is who he was currently starting to travel with, Jiraiya.

Jiraiya whenever they trained, which wasn't as often as Naruto wanted, the man would take his shirt off to show a bit of grey chest hair and a toned, muscled body. Naruto couldn't help but blush and wiggles as he try not to get a boner. Unknown to Naruto the man knew exactly what the boy was thinking and found himself flattered. It probably helped that the boy had a feminine body as was discovered when Naruto took his jacket off during hard training. Naruto was lean with very little muscle and without the jacket it was shown that Naruto had quite the bubble butt on him.

Jiraiya knew he had to keep away from touching the boy a lot otherwise his control would snap. It's been awhile since he had sex with anyone let alone a male. Jiraiya appreciated both genders and knew that once the boy was the age of consent which would be on their third year during the trip that he would most likely teach the boy the pleasures of the male body. Jiraiya could already imagine what that would be like, the boy would be submissive and hopefully his stamina would go with him to the bedroom.

* * *

Day of Valentine's day, first year into the trip.

The two men had just arrived at a village as today was Valentine's day. Jiraiya couldn't wait till tonight. He was already planning to get two rooms at the inn and go out to find a woman to screw tonight. Being with the boy this whole time made him constantly horny since the boy unknowingly would do things that were sexual. Like eating the boy would constantly lick at his chopsticks as if he was doing foreplay causing Jiraiya discomfort.

Walking to the local inn Naruto was surprised as Jiraiya payed for two rooms causing Naruto to be suspicious but couldn't comment before Jiraiya disappeared with a "don't wait up". Naruto almost instantly became sad as he seen a bunch of girls giving males chocolates and he was all alone. With a sigh Naruto carried his and Jiraiya's bags up to their rooms since the man seemed to have left them here for Naruto to get. Naruto had the room across from his sensei's so going into his room Naruto decided he didn't want to go out on this day so stayed in his room eventually falling asleep on the bed.

* * *

Later that evening/ LEMON SCENE

Naruto awoke to a moan out in the hall. Looking outside Naruto could see that it was dark out and the moon shone high in the sky. Naruto heard the moan again and went to investigate. Opening his door silently Naruto heard that the moan came from Jiraiya's room and that his sliding door leading to the room was cracked open a couple inches. Looking through the crack Naruto came to a sight that made his hole quiver in want and his small cock to harden. There in the room laid Jiraiya with a woman in his lap sliding up and down on his large cock. The woman had pale skin and brown hair done up in a bun, her privates were covered in a thin amount of brown pubes. Her breast were about a B-cup if he had to guess, her nipples a light pink color on her pale skin.

Naruto wasn't fully interested in the woman's private, no he was more interested with the long wet cock that slid between her folds piercing her. The man had to be at least eleven inches in length and quite thick. The large balls that made a slight slap noise as the woman bottomed out were hairy along with the thighs that surrounded them. Then there was Jiraiya's pubes and happy trail as he heard others call it, the were whitish gray like all the others but it was a forest of pubes at the base of his shaft. Jiraiya had sensed his student but didn't stop the woman as he started to thrust into the heat that surrounded his cock.

Jiraiya stared at the door and into Naruto's eyes seeing the lust and need in them. That's the moment Naruto's eyes shifted up only to find Jiraiya's eyes watching him as the man thrust into the woman above him. Jiraiya continued to watch Naruto's eyes as he fucked the woman pinching at her nipples and another hand to press at her clit. Naruto was flushed and panting slightly as he quivered in need. Jiraiya smirked as he watched one of Naruto's hands disappear and the boy quivered more. That's when the woman moaned that she was cumming and Jiraiya grunted thrusting all the way into the woman filling the condom he wore. After many women tried to break the condom that was on him when ever he had sex Jiraiya controlled his condoms with a little help of chakra.

The woman pulled off him and flopped to the side to show Naruto Jiraiya in all his glory. The condom was filled with so much cum that it was a surprise it didn't break. Naruto cummed there in his pants as he watched Jiraiya roll the condom off his cock and freeing it to smack his stomach lightly as it leaned toward him. Naruto ran the short way back to his room as Jiraiya winked at him.

End of lemon

* * *

Next day.

Naruto had awoke early the next day after having a wet dream of Jiraiya. Blushing in embarrassment Naruto rushed to the bathroom and cleaned himself off before dressing and going out to explore the city. He looked towards Jiraiya's inn room door before shaking his head no and walking out of the inn. He was thinking quite hard on what Jiraiya liked in women to see if he had a chance at all to woo Jiraiya. Those had been his only thoughts throughout the night, after watching Jiraiya he couldn't stop himself from wanting the man even more.

Sure he was young but he knew what he wanted. Thinking back to what he witnessed yesterday he picked out different things the woman did then what he does. She was more submissive than he was, she also wore a kimono. She was also a woman instead of a boy like he was. He could always do his sexy no jutsu and see if Jiraiya would want that. But he still wasn't a female and so Jiraiya wouldn't want him making himself sad at his thoughts. Naruto's eyes flooded with some tears of sadness.

Wiping at his eyes Naruto blinked and his cerulean eyes filled with determination. Naruto still needed a change of clothes he was tired of the orange. Naruto also knew that as long a Jiraiya was happy he was happy and will eventually move on. With those thoughts in mind Naruto went into a clothing store and looked through their wares.

* * *

Back at the inn.

Jiraiya had woken up feeling more relaxed than what he has been for a while. Sex was just what he needed and getting caught by the person he was trying to not bend over and have his way was an added bonus. He had watched feeling more aroused than what the woman was doing for him. To know he made the boy so horny made him aroused and happy. Getting up and cleaning himself he figured he would go have a talk with his student to explain some things.

Finally dressed and ready Jiraiya walked out of his room and knocked on the wood by Naruto's door not receiving a reply or even hearing anything Jiraiya opened the door to find the boy missing. Blinking Jiraiya briefly wondered if he read that situation wrong and that he hurt the boy emotionally with what Jiraiya allowed the boy to witness. Jiraiya made his way down to the innkeeper and asked if he seen where his student went. The man said the boy left mumbling about getting some things. Thanking the man Jiraiya left the inn with hurried steps wanting to make sure the brat was alright.

When Jiraiya found him the boy was trying on kimonos unaware of the lustful gaze of the male teen shop helper and a couple of the older males in the store. The kimono that he was checking himself in now was beautiful. The kimono was pure white with blue trim, it went well with his skin tone. It was also somewhat big on the boy having one side slip off his shoulder slightly causing a couple men to fall back with a nose bleed. Jiraiya himself couldn't help but groan as he was a full mast once again.

That's when Naruto was pulled into the dressing room by the teen who covered the boy's mouth as everyone looked away. Jiraiya was about to jump through the window and break every bone in the boy's body before the very same boy went flying through the door of the dressing room and crashed into a rack of clothes. The boy's pants zipper was down showing what he was about to do, Naruto rushed out of the store after that paying for a couple new outfits.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto made his way back to the inn and decided he would need to train the boy even more after seeing all the lust filled eyes of the male population. Making up his mind Jiraiya dropped down in front of the boy startling the boy and making him hit his chest. Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Naruto and using the shunshin Jutsu disappeared in a puff of smoke taking them back to the inn. Naruto wobbled as they appeared in Jiraiya's room before the man kneeled down and told the boy they will leave today from this village. Naruto nodded his head and went to his room to pack missing the lust and love filled eyes Jiraiya used to follow Naruto's body.

* * *

Three years later Valentine's day, Naruto 16, Jiraiya 52

Naruto had grew taller but was still very short for compared to people his age. The boy had also grew even more feminine having curves where there should have been no curves. Jiraiya had continued to every valentine's day gone out and brought back a woman to fuck. Naruto had watched each time and then grew sad the next day without Jiraiya thinking much on it. Now that Naruto was the age of consent Jiraiya would make his move today.

The man had waited until they got to a village before going out giving the boy instructions to stay in the room until he got back. Walking through the village Jiraiya looked not only for chocolates but for something the boy would like. Jiraiya would never admit it in front of Naruto but the boy was very submissive even more so than many women he took to bed with him. He knew Naruto was trying to entice him and only a lot of willpower prevented anything from happening. He also knew that the boy wouldn't wait any longer for the man to take him so if he didn't make his move today he would lose the boy forever.

That's when something caught his eyes and he grinned knowing it was perfect. Walking into the shop Jiraiya looked through the shop finding what he wanted.

Back at the inn

Naruto was bored but he promised to not leave the room. It was odd since they only had one room this time unlike the other times on this day as well as having a honeymoon suite at that. Naruto wasn't looking forward to see the man he loved to take a woman again. He was about to give up on the man he did everything he could think of. He acted sexy, wore short clothes, heck he even didn't wear underwear half the time. Naruto decided to give it one last chance and summoned a shadow clone to go get food so he can make dinner. Many wouldn't believe it but Naruto had learned to cook quite well.

Jiraiya had never commented on it but Naruto could see in man's eyes that he loved Naruto's food. Naruto decided on a very delicious dinner for the man he loved. He did a simple but yet delicious steak stir fry knowing Jiraiya loved this one the most it seemed. Naruto danced lightly as he worked on dinner knowing he probably would be eating alone anyways but still making it after the clone came back with the necessary ingredients.

That's when the door to the suite opened and Jiraiya walked through with a couple bags in his arm. Smelling the food Jiraiya couldn't help but salivate even if he denied the boy answers when the boy asked if his food was good there was no denying it was the best he ever had. Jiraiya smiled at the boy catching Naruto off guard before he found a box of chocolates shoved into his face. Grabbing the box of chocolates from Jiraiya's hand Naruto asked in a small voice "For me?". When Jiraiya gave a nod Naruto smiled a small but serene smile at the man making his heart beat faster.

Making a quick retreat Jiraiya told the boy to dress in his best kimono and then left again to hiding the other bag. Naruto blinked in surprise before opening the chocolate to find that they were of the best quality and tasted dilicious. Naruto blushed as he couldn't think of the meaning behind Jiraiya giving him these chocolates.

* * *

A little later

Naruto was dressed in his best kimono, it was longer in length reaching to his knees. The color of the kimono as black with red butterflies flying around it with cherry blossoms floating along with them. The food Naruto was plated and set out. Jiraiya still hadn't returned and Naruto was losing hope tears collecting in his blue eyes. That's when the door to the room opened and Jiraiya walked in wearing his own formal wear looking stunningly handsome. Naruto blushed at the outfit of a formal kimono of black with brownish red trim.

Jiraiya smiled holding a wrapped present in one hand as he closed the door before sitting the present down and sitting at the table across from Naruto saying how beautiful Naruto looked. This caused Naruto to blush before saying that Jiraiya was very handsome causing the man to puff his chest out some at the praise. Eating in silence Naruto kept glancing up at Jiraiya every few bites before seeing the man smile at him and looking back down. Jiraiya decided to help make Naruto know he was interested in him by gently sliding his bare foot up the boy's leg causing Naruto to stiffen and hold back a moan. Jiraiya's eyes widen as he felt what could only be lace panties around Naruto's panties.

The moan Naruto couldn't keep from falling from his lips was very pleasant to hear. Jiraiya was already rock hard at the sight and feel of Naruto. Eating quickly Jiraiya found Naruto was done with his food before making his way around the table and lifted up Naruto into his arms causing the boy to yelp as Jiraiya carried him to the bedroom. Naruto had tried to fight getting down before yelping again as he found one of Jiraiya's large meaty hands groping his bubble butt.

Jiraiya started whispering things into Naruto's ears saying how much he wanted him, no needed him. He also told the boy of how he imagined Naruto riding his cock every time he would take a woman on Valentine's day. Naruto's eyes were wide with disbelief until Jiraiya turned his head and kissed Naruto deeply but also gently. Closing his eyes Naruto couldn't help the little moan of pleasure escaping into Jiraiya's mouth.

* * *

LEMON SCENE

Jiraiya sat Naruto down on the bed before kneeling down and staring at the boy in the eyes. He then started explaining that he wanted this for a long time and that he loved Naruto more then anything. Naruto was shocked before he told Jiraiya how he felt that he loved the man for so long and that it hurt to see him take anyone but him to warm his bed. Jiraiya smiled at the boy before giving another gentle kiss rubbing the whisker marks on Naruto's cheeks.

Naruto made a purr sound unknowingly causing Jiraiya's large cock to bulge his kimono more. Jiraiya laid Naruto on his back still kissing the boy gently using his large hands to caress thighs on either side of him as he pushed the kimono up. The boy gasped as one of his sensei's hands caressed the bulge in the lace panties he was wearing. Jiraiya sucked at Naruto's neck wanting to mark it as Naruto continued to moan. Naruto's hands wrapped around the man's torso as Jiraiya rutted his clothed erection against the boy's. Jiraiya whispered into Naruto's ears "Naruto will you let me make love to you?" Jiraiya was holding back on just fucking the boy.

Naruto mewled out a "yes" before moaning as Jiraiya ground his cock down onto Naruto's. Jiraiya couldn't stand it much long and removed Naruto's kimono showing that he was wearing a pair of black lace panties. Jiraiya's cock twitched at a mewling panty clad Naruto and ripped the panties off of the boy in his excitement earning a yelp of surprise from his soon to be lover.

Naruto blushed as Jiraiya threw off his kimono and the pants freeing his large weeping erection. Before Jiraiya could lay back on top of the boy he found himself laid on his back with a blonde head working its way down his body licking and kissing as it went. Jiraiya groaned as his nipples were licked and bit softly by Naruto until the boy moved even farther down. Moaning Jiraiya looked down to stare into blue eyes as Naruto licked at the tip of his cock's head tasting the pre on the tip. Gently grabbing onto Naruto's blonde hair Jiraiya continue to stare into Naruto's eyes showing his love and lust.

Naruto smirked at Jiraiya before taking the full length of the man into his mouth and throat as he had no gag reflex and had practice with random objects for the past three years. Jiraiya groaned in pleasure and surprise as he watched every inch of his cock go into Naruto's mouth. Soon Jiraiya leaning over the boy his fingers slick with lube as he gently entered one finger into the young man's virgin hole gaining a moan around his cock causing it to twitch and leak more pre in the boy. Jiraiya soon had four fingers fucking Naruto scissoring and preparing it for his cock.

Naruto's head was soon pulled off before Jiraiya could feed him his sweet seed. Naruto gasped as he was lifted up and Jiraiya used one hand to press the head of his cock at Naruto's tight entrance before letting gravity do it's job and slide the boy down his length. Both men moaned in pleasure as Naruto soon bottomed out gasping with slight tears in his eyes. Jiraiya kissed the boy's tears away as he rubbed his back and ass softly holding him still. Soon Naruto started to bound on Jiraiya forcing moans from both of their mouths.

Jiraiya kept moving his hands gently kneading at the golden globes as Naruto wrapped his arms around the man's neck as he bounced. Taking one of his hands Jiraiya took Naruto's smaller erection and stroke it wanting to give Naruto more pleasure as he aimed for the boy's prostate. Naruto saw stars with every thrust the man did causing him to moan and pant. Naruto soon after yelled out as his seed shot against Jiraiya's torso and the man thrust his way through the tightening walls of Naruto's ass before painting them with his white seed.

Both panted as they held on to the other. That's when Jiraiya pulled out the present he got Naruto and held it out to the boy. Naruto blushed as he opened the present to find two collars. One was black with an orange line through the center and a toad charm on it. The other one was brown and green with a fox charm on it. Naruto looked up only to find Jiraiya putting the toad collar around his neck. "these are to show who we belong to. Me to you the fox and You the toad." Jiraiya said with a smile full of love. Naruto's eyes filled with happy tears as Jiraiya put the color with the toad on it around his neck. Jiraiya was right about Naruto's stamina in bed after Naruto wanted to continue for five more rounds.

END.


End file.
